


What I Wish For

by RusEng_x0x



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Human AU, Marriage, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RusEng_x0x/pseuds/RusEng_x0x
Summary: A human Au about a rich, hardworking businessman and his housewife on Arthur Kirkland's birthday April 23rd.He's once again late and had practically missed his birthday, but there was one gift that Arthur could not give up on.





	What I Wish For

Anya sighed in annoyance, disappointment, and defeat as she glanced at the clock for what seemed to be the millionth time that night. The Russian's husband, Arthur, had said he would be home from work by six o'clock but the clock was saying otherwise; it was already ten.

 

_She couldn't understand it._

 

_Why?_

 

_Why couldn't he just take one day off from work for once..._

 

It was his birthday for God's sake! The one day out of the year he could afford to have off, but the life of him couldn't take the day off.

 

The violet eyed woman glanced over at the kitchen table, she'd made quite a fancy meal for the two, Anya had learned too cook since a young age because it was practically her brother that looked after her, so they’d always make meals together. Yet the banquet was still sitting there in its place, untouched. Since the sandy blonde had said he would be home she had assumed that he'd be home for dinner in the first time in a while. Heck! The emerald eyed Brit had left early for work this morning, not saying anything, just leaving her to sleep. She wished he'd at least say goodbye instead of leaving a bloody note. Well it didn't matter anymore.

 

The food didn't matter anymore either; it was the fact she just wanted to see her beloved before the day was at its end.

 

Anya reached out to grab her cellphone that sat lifeless on the coffee table. Just to see if she'd had missed any calls or messages, but there was no such luck.

 

Violet eyes stared at the device for a bit, contemplating whether or not she should call him or send a text message. If he was busy Anya didn't want to bother him and plus she didn't want to be one of those clingy people who started texting someone like crazy to the point of badgering them. The young female had already sent a couple of texts to her husband and he hadn't respond. Even though Arthur hated texting, but she figured that he would have if he could have.

 

Finally Anya decided that she would send one last text.

 

Arthur❀♥❣

_Hey Zaichik, I hope I'm not bothering you. I just wanted to know when you'd be home._

_I love you so much. Missing you xx_

 

She typed out before pressing the send button.

 

And so she waited...and waited... Anya kept looking at the time on her phone thinking that at least ten minutes had gone by, but in reality, it had only been one.

 

10:13 pm....

 

_Was he ok?_

_Anya was now beginning to worry..._

 

Had he gotten into a car wreck? Should she have called his work place and see if one of his associates was still there and knew where he was? That seemed like a good idea.

 

Heading to her contacts the Russian woman was about to call Arthur's work number, but had suddenly heard the click of the front door open and close, then followed by the sound of a coat and shoes being removed. Finally she heard a familiar pattern of footsteps as it made its way down the hall.

 

And then there he was, standing there in the hall before he finally turned to see his wife curled on the couch clutching her phone.

 

 **"Hello, Love."** He held a soft smile on his face, but slowly faded from the Look Anya Kirkland was giving him. **"I wasn't sure whether you'd be up or not."** Arthur said somewhat awkwardly.

 

She knew the change in his tone. He was now uncomfortable. He was anxious..

 

 **"Six o'clock."** Anya said nonchalantly, now not looking directly at him.

 

It wasn't that she was unhappy that he was home. She was thrilled.

 

It's just that Anya had been married to Arthur for two years and had dated him since they were eighteen. Now Arthur had been late getting home each time on his birthday... Anya was starting to get suspicious that the British businessman was having an affair with his undeniably hot secretary, but she knew she couldn't just assume the worst...

 

**"Anya, I'm sorry. Things just-"**

**"Took longer than you thought to get done? And then you left and there was traffic?"** She said cutting him off, knowing all to well of the excuses he'd been using quite a lot recently.

 

The Brit now looked all the more uncomfortable.

 

 **"Every year, Arthur. But not just on your birthday but on mine too... I know you want to do your best but..."** The Russian now stopped and sighed, starting to wipe her now loose falling tears.

 

**"Love...you know that I-"**

 

 **"Feel terrible. I know you do. I know because I've heard it so much recently, Zaichik."** Anya spoke softly, still using his nickname she'd given him all those years ago. She suddenly stood up, whipping a few tears and headed towards their room without looking at him in the eye.

 

 **"Anya! Please let me just explain myself!"** Arthur called after his wife before sighing and hanging his head in defeat at the sound of her closing the bedroom door. **"Blast it..."** A muttered escaped his lips, before heading to the kitchen for a glass of water.

 

The Brit's stomach felt tight when he looked on the table and saw all of the food that his wife had prepared for the two of them... It was still lying out for the two when he said he was going to be home and then he never came.

 

After hastily drinking his glass of water he began to box up the food and put it in the fridge for later, he wanted to talk to Anya first.

 

Cautiously, he approached the bedroom door, he knocked a couple of times.

 

 **"Love, I know you're probably still upset and don't want to talk to me, but I wanted to say that if you sent me any messages, I'm sorry for not replying. My phone went dead."** He said gently. **"May I please come in?"** His tone changed to a cautious one as he asked.

 

The young man was prepared to be greeted with silence, but was surprised when he heard his wife's voice from the other side of the door.

 

 **"Da, of course you can, it's our bedroom after all."** A few sniffs could be heard from the other side of the door and Arthur took that as a sign to step in.

 

He found the woman in a night gown sitting on the edge of the bed, her hands clutching onto each other. The woman still didn't have the courage to look at the man she loved.

 

Slowly and cautiously, Arthur moved towards the twenty-two year old woman. He'd only reached a couple of centimeters away from Anya and then crouched down onto his knees, both of his hands cupped each side of her face. Anya had seemed to relax in his affectionate action, but her eyes were still watering.

 

_How he hated seeing his love cry. **He couldn't stand for it.**_

**"Anya..."** Barely a whisper had escaped his lips and the Russian female had already begun to tense up. **"Love, there's nothing to be afraid of. I'm here now."** He whispered softly, trying to comfort his wife, but she had snapped away from his loving hold.

 

 **"But's it's not nothing! You always work late when it's an important day! I feel as though I hardly ever see you anymore... I miss you..."** More tears were streaming down her face. The pale blonde took a few uneasy and shaking breaths until she opened her mouth again. **"Are you sleeping with her?"** The question slipped out, realizing what she said Anya quickly covered her mouth.

 

Arthur stared in shock and disbelief. **"...Sleeping with who?"**

 

Slowly, violet orbs stared into emerald ones. **"Marianne."** The Russian bluntly dared.

 

Arthur's eyes softened and he started to chuckle. This caused a flash of confusion to cross Anya's face. **"Love, she's my secretary."** The Brit then grabbed her left foot. **"You on the other hand, are my wife. You're mine and mine alone."** A seductive smirk grew across his face. Arthur's eyes were locked with Anya's and he gave a light kiss on her foot, not breaking any eye contact.

 

A light blush spread across the Russian girls face as Arthur's kisses were climbing up her leg. He started with her foot, then slowly, up to her ankle, along her calve and turning to her inner thigh. He only stopped mid way through her thigh and then looked back to his lover. **"I have an idea of what I would like for my Birthday."** That grin still lingered on his face.

 

Anya seemed to turn a deeper shade of scarlet, she knew exactly what he wanted, but she opened her mouth anyways. **"And what exactly would that be, Zaichik?"**

**"Well, my lady of course."** The Brit's smirk still remained, as did the scarlet face on the Russian's.

 

But Anya was soon to give a small smile. **"It is your Birthday after all..."** her child like smile grew wider. **"I'll see what I can do."**

 

Arthur then stood up from his crouching position and began to lay Anya on her back, whilst holding her face which one hand, his the other hand was intertwined with her own.

 

It had been quite a while since the two had any form of intercourse. And it was probably about time the couple did. What sex meant to Arthur was, supposed to be long and filled with compassion with the person you love. On the other hand Anya thought it as getting as physically close to you're partner and a sign of a deep love to show how much you trusted one another.

 

Emerald orbs were staring down at violet ones. Slowly, Arthur placed a gently kiss on Anya's lips and she did so in return, but as the seconds past there was a lot more feeling, aggression and passion that replaced their light and innocent kiss.

 

The British businessman started moving down the Russians neck and the violet eyed woman had started to undo his tie. **"Eager, are we?"** Another grin grew on his face, but Anya could not see, but she felt it in her neck.

 

Arthur continued his trail of kisses down Anya's neck and she slowly started unbuttoning his shirt. The Brit had made his way to her collar bone and he bit down. Hard. This sent a gasp to fall out of his lovers lips. Anya could still feel his smile pressed against her flesh. The blonde Englishman started to remove his arms from his sleeves and discarded the shirt aside, landing in a heap on the floor somewhere, but the couple did not care.

 

A now shirtless Arthur moved his mouth next to Anya's ear, gently pushing back a strand of platinum blonde hair behind her ear. **"You're turn, love."** His voice was nothing more than a loving whisper.

 

His hands reached for the bottom hem of Anya's nightgown and he slowly pulled it over her body, now revealing her figure. He had always loved it. Every inch of her body was somewhat enchanting to him. To her big breasts, the light freckles that dusted over her shoulders, to her defined hips, and slightly thick thighs. He took in the gorgeous view, but to his disappointment, black lacy underwear covered her lower domain. Arthur had nothing against it. He'd always loved it when Anya wore lacy underwear, he also certainly knew that she normally wore underwear under her long sleeved, or short sleeves nightgowns, it's just at this time, he had wanted to see all her glory.

 

Like an adventure Arthur resumed from his former spot at Anya's collar bone and made his way down to her breasts. The Russian had always been rather self conscious about how big they were, but it was one of the many physically parts he loved about her and would change for the world. His kisses were trailing along her body and he finally reached her right nipple. He started suckling at it and in a free hand he groped her left boob, this was earning a lot of moans and gasps from the Brit's dearly beloved wife. He'd now decided to switch nipples, so he was now, sucking on the left and squeezing the right breast.

 

Suddenly the idea popped into his head to start pinching at the right nipple and biting on the left. The screams of pain and pleasure that escaped the Russian's mouth were intoxicating to the Englishman.

 

 **"I-I tho-ought I was suppos-ed to be treating you. As it's your-r Birthday~"** Anya struggled to get her words out with Arthur playing with her breasts, he had finally come to a stop and looked up at his wife with lustful eyes.

 

 **"But dearie, I said that I wanted you~ Didn't I? Plus, the noises that you make are treating me just fine."** The lustful eyes and the seductive smirk worked all to well. Anya was practically going to agree to anything he did to her tonight, after all it was his twenty-third birthday.

 

A light smile spread across the girl's face and Arthur had now continued with his small journey. Past her F's, and now onto her stomach and waist, he'd finally reached the waistband of her underwear. **"Now what to do with this?"** His tone was sending Anya into a trance of intoxication. _She wanted him._ He had to be inside her, she didn't care what the world thought all she knew is that she loved him so, and that she wanted him.

 

Cautiously, Arthur brought both his hands at either side of the waistband, but Anya now had different plans. Of course she still wanted him, but a bit of teasing wouldn’t hurt nobody.

 

She placed a hand under his chin, he slowly followed the movement, leading him face to face with his wife. She kissed him passionately and turned him over onto his back. She was still in her underwear and Arthur was still in his work pants. She began to sit up straight just so she could move her hair, but Arthur had followed her movement, so she was now sitting on his lap.

 

The Russian woman could feel the bulge in the Englishman's pants, she wrapped both her arms around his neck and started to grind on his crotch. This then sent moans escaping Arthur's mouth and causing his cheeks to possess a hint of red. Whilst Anya was grinding, she was also sucking at the Brit's neck, leaving behind a trail of bruises and hickies in her wake.

 

Her hands now reached for the belt buckle and slowly started to unfasten, once it was dis-attached to the trousers she chucked it without a care. Anya was now resting on her knees to try and lift up her body in attempt to pull the trouser zip, Arthur kicked the material away once Anya had slid them down to a perfectly capable level, but before Anya could get back into her position, Arthur put two fingers onto her covered slit.

 

 **"You're so wet, I've hardly done anything."** Her husband smirked and Anya's face turned deep red once again.

 

 **"Well you're one to talk. Your cock is practically bursting out of its cage."** Anya threw back.

**"Touché, but it's been so long, you can't blame him, or me for being excited."** Arthur whispered into her ear, then started to nibble onto it.

 

Once again Arthur found himself at the waistband of Anya's lacy cage and ever so slowly started to bring them down. Once the undies had reached her ankles, Anya flicked them off her feet. Sending the piece of clothing flying across the room.

 

The woman now sat naked on her husbands lap. For only a few seconds they stared directly into each of their eyes, but Arthur then turned the platinum blonde Russian onto her back once again. The Englishman was now on top of her and started to travelled down to her tummy, showering it with kisses and love.

 

He then reached womanhood and carefully licked at her clit. This sent the pleasure waves up Anya's spine, she squirmed slightly, whilst wrapping her legs around her lover's neck and loud gasps and moans were falling out of her mouth. Arthur bit once or twice sending a few screams to exit Anya's mouth, she didn't care though she was lost in pure bliss.

 

_How she loved this man._

 

The Englishman had finally stopped and crawled back up to face Anya, he was covered his her juices but all Arthur simply did was smile. He then started removing his boxers, to reveal a throbbing member.

 

Arthur now whispered into his soulmates ear. **"Are you ready, Love?"**

 

A small smile rested onto Anya's red face. **"Always, Zaichik."**

 

Slowly, the Brit pushed into the Russian and a loud moans escaped both their mouths. The Brit held still for a few seconds letting Anya's walls adjust to his cock. Then that's when he started to thrust a steady tempo and the Russian thought she was about to explode.

 

 ** _"Bystreye! Bystreye!"_ ** Anya screamed out in her foreign tongue. Arthur was always scared that he would break Anya if he was to rough with her, but she didn't really seem to care, because she'd always cry out anyways in pure bliss anyways.

 

**"What's that Love?"**

 

 **"FASTER!"** She shrieked and he responded to her command.

 

They kept going at their wild pace until, both the Englishman and the Russian had reached their limit.

 

 **"Arthur!!!! Arthur I-I'm so close!"** Anya cried, she had stared clinging to her lover.

 

 **"M-me too, love..! A-ah....oh..!"** The Brit had managed to moan back.

 

The heat was becoming almost unbearable at this point; the female's body temperature was through the roof. The two couldn't stop panting.

 

Anya may have started the day as feeling angry and upset over Arthur leaving her on her lonesome, with nothing more than a note, but now she had completely lost herself in his pleasuring actions and his love...

 

 **"Arthur! Arthur~~!!!!"** Anya finally cried out, snapping her hips up involuntarily as she came hard, her walls started to clench around him like a vice as her juices drenched his member.

 

Anya's walls clenching around Arthur's cock was more than enough to push him over the edge.

 

 **"Anya!"** Arthur cried as he arched his hips, pushing himself as deep as he could. He panted as his member was pumping, spilling his warm fluids inside of the woman he loved.

 

The room went silent, all that could be heard was the soft pants of the lovers. Arthur was still inside of Anya and she was the first to speak with a shaky breath. **"Ah... Arthur, I want you t-to know that. I-I love youu."** She found it hard to speak, but she thought that she should just let him know as the Russian girl doesn't get to see her Zaichik as much as she would like.

 

 **"*Huff* *Huff* I-I love you-u *Huff* too, dearie."** He panted and afterwards planting a kiss on her forehead, as he pulled out.

 

Anya felt embarrassed as she had took notice of Arthur's seed leaking from her and dripping down her thighs. She then shuffled into Arthur's chest, as he wrapped a naked and sweaty arm around her shoulders and upper back and the girl had giving a light, yet loving kiss onto his bare chest.

 

**"Happy Birthday, Arthur Kirkland."**

 

Arthur felt a few tears escape his eyes, he thought he must have been the luckiest man in the world to end up with a woman like Anya. His tears were of joy and slightly of sadness, he wanted to stay like this forever. He wanted too see Anya more often then he did. _Heck! they were married for Christ's sake._

 

His wife felt a few of the tears and opened her mouth again, **"Is there anything else you'd like for your birthday, Zaichik? We could go open the presents from me and other family members bought you."**

 

**"No thanks, all I want to do right now is cuddle with my wife and fall asleep, without a care in the world."**

**"I think I can manage that."** Anya shuffles slightly again whilst letting out a huge yawn. 

 

Birthday sex and Make up sex were both great, but the two combined together, was pure heaven for the Birthday boy.

 

* * *

 

 

The Russian girl shuffled in her bed, expecting there to be another warm body next to her own, but there was no such luck. Purple eyes fluttered open ever so slowly, she squinted a bit so that her eyes could adjust to the light. Anya decided that she should sit up and looked around their room. All the clothes scattered from the night before were all cleared.

 

Letting out a long sigh, the naked woman rose from her bed and grabbed her pale pink, dressing gown. She wrapped the clothing around her frame and the material only fell to mid-thigh length. Sure, the woman was still sore, but she was hungry too. It’s just one of those weird quirks of hers where she gets rather hungry after sex.

 

Slender fingers grafted around the door handle and a wonderful smell hit her nostrils. She wondered into the Kitchen to find the source and what she found was an incredible sight. Arthur Kirkland, cooking an English breakfast, wearing nothing more than a pair of boxers and an apron saying,  _kiss the cook._ He was humming the song that played on the radio and slowly nodding his head from side to side. Arthur then took notice of his wife standing in the door way to the kitchen.

 

 ** "Morning Love."  ** He offered a wide smile, waving the spatula around and Anya smiled in return.

 

Anya wondered over to the Brit and wrapped her arms around Arthur's back and chest, she rested her head on the sandy blondes shoulder. Softly, the Russian girl coaxed into his ear.  **"What made you decide to stay this morning?"**

 

Arthur chuckled and gave his reply. **"Well I still feel guilty about yesterday, so I thought that I'd spoil you today... I was going to give you breakfast in bed, but never mind that now. You're awake is what matters. You do still get a large appetite after-"**

 

His rambling had come to a halt as he was caught off guard by the sudden kiss he'd received from his dearly beloved, his face getting hotter by the second. After a few moments Arthur calmed and returned the kiss. They stayed like that for awhile, but suddenly a spot of hot oil splashed onto Arthur's hand causing him to yelp out in pain.  **"Shit! The bloody eggs are going to burn!"** He flipped hi body back to facing the stove and quickly took the pan off the heat. After that was sorted Arthur turned back to his wife as the fried eggs sat to cool. He wore a somewhat embarrassed smile, scratching the back of his head, Anya let out a small giggle.

 

The woman then took his burnt had and examined it, her purple iris' stared deep into green ones. 

**"Spasibo... Thank you for everything you do for me."**

 

**"No problem, love. I take joy in everything I can do for you. _All I want is for you too be happy._ "**

 

The rest of the day was spent with cuddles, sloppy and passionate kisses, but the couple had taken all joy of Arthur's day off. Wishing it to never end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap that was long! Anywho that’s the first time I’ve ever written smut and oh my god I just kept writing away.  
> Wtaf is wrong with me!? I’ve sarcome to Satan, my soul is going to hell, for I have sinned!  
> Jks I was already going to hell anyways, but I’d love read any feedback you’d have for me to improve and thanks for reading!
> 
> Zaichik- Bunny  
> Bystreye- Faster  
> Spasibo- Thank you


End file.
